After Us
by Winter38D
Summary: una pequeña adaptacion de la animacion de Empty Feet


**After Us**

La sensual mirada de una bebedora de colores, seduciendo con sus caderas de jade, escuchando las historias de una joven de vestido azul, de la cual, destacaban sus ojos, que te recordaban a los de una araña. Esos ojos solo podían ser vistos con alegría por la realeza, que haciendo pucheros y muy a fuerzas, aunque en el fondo le gustaban, escuchaba las historias que en antaño surcaron en el mar junto a un caballero de sombra violeta. Este caballero era una molestia, pero no se lo dirían porque su ego era demasiado grande como para aceptarlo. La única que verdaderamente "jugaba" con ese porte tan pretencioso era la dueña del tiempo, que vagaba por este con el corazón roto. Roto por aquel ser de alas de bronce del que se había enamorado, roto por aquel ser que se había enamorado de un ser azul, privilegiado por ser el dueño de unas manos que le permitían esculpir en el duro metal hermosas obras de arte. Este ser era todo un caballero, y como todo caballero tenía una dama, y esa dama era una hermosa joven olivo, cuyo corazón había entregado a un príncipe índigo que había renunciado a su derecho del habla por miedo a volver a hacerle daño a la única persona que se había entregado a él en todas las formas posibles, y, que en sus momentos de desahogo, solía acudir con su peculiar morail de dorada sombra, que aunque no daba buenos consejos, le escuchaba en silencio, y cuando esto no bastaba, algunas simples palabras, conseguidas de su novia turquesa, animaban a su mejor amigo, para que después de terminar de estar con él un rato, pasara el resto de su tiempo con la mejor novia del mundo. Y cuando hablamos de la mejor novia del mundo, hablamos de una joven de lentes rojos, con una sonrisa preciosa y un suave sonrojo turquesa que volvían loco a un ser tan radical como el ser de dorado porte.

Y de lejos, mientras todos existían y se enamoraban y lastimaban, había uno que no pertenecía a esa clase de grupo. Y si alguien se pregunta el ¿por qué?, él te miraría y diría muy fácilmente que lo miraras.

Sus ojos eran más rojos que la última sangre, sus ojos se perdían muy fácilmente en el futuro, y eso le daba miedo, porque en un futuro sus ojos eran los de un niño que veía la muerte, y asustado no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba, haciéndolo resbalar y causarse una herida que lo delataba como mutante, y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido su madre lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargo y huyó de ahí a un lugar donde el niño no pudiera ver lo que le pasase a esos desgraciados. Y aunque ya estaba lejos, él pudo ver como ellos eran noqueados y llevados a un castillo de colores, el más temido de todos los castillos, pues las paredes estaban pintadas con la sangre de todos, tanto altas como bajas, creando el último espectáculo maravilloso que sus espectadores pudieran ver, pues antes de que imploraran piedad eran asesinados por esa sonrisa macabra que solo se podía apreciar en ese rostro maldito lleno de locura.

Todos sabían lo que pasaba en ese castillo, por eso, todos le tenían miedo a la realeza, nadie intentaba hacer nada por nadie. Y eso tenía que parar, eso ya no pasaría más, pues un niño había crecido, ahora era un adulto, un adulto que mostraba sin temor sus penetrantes ojos rojos, un adulto que tenía un amor con una disípala de olivo, y que este amor estaba más allá del límite de todos aquellos cuadrantes. Eso lo podía comprobar su madre mientras observaba en silencio, orgullosa y con miedo de lo que su hijo hacía. Era espectadora de como la troll olivo anotaba minuciosamente todo cuanto decía el mutante, siendo testigo de cómo las suaves, pero inteligentes palabras, liberaron al que sería uno más en su pequeña familia.

Pero la rebelión era un tema en boca de todos, la condesa no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Ella no permitiría que un "mutante", destruyera esa PAZ que con trabajo duro de sometimiento había creado. No. Jamás lo permitiría. Y, como si se tratara de una plaga, mandó a los sangre azules a exterminarla. Y como ella sabía que el pequeño mutante adoraba ser el centro de atención, se lo concedería. Pero, oh, se olvidaba de su familia, ¿dónde los pondría?, oh cierto, que tonta, a ellos los pondría en primera fila, y, para cuando acabase el show, los mandara a cada uno al destino que personalmente había preparado para ellos.

Los grilletes ardían de la forma más hermosa que se haya viso jamás, el show era espectacular para los alta sangre. Pero para aquel mutante era la muerte. No. Lo que era peor que la muerte eran las lágrimas de colores que su familia lloraba por él. Él no quería eso. No. Pero aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podía, el dolor era demasiado para él, su sangre roja como aquel acero bajaba desde sus muñecas, recorriendo sus brazos, su torso, haciendo que se retuerza en esas cadenas tan calientes como el fuego mismo, incluso más calientes. Lagrimas del color de su sangre resbalaron por sus mejillas, creando un cause lleno de emociones, haciéndolo explotar al momento de sentir aquella flecha atravesar su cuerpo. Y, al mismo tiempo que lo comprendía todo de golpe, dejó salir su último grito, lleno de furia hacía aquellos en los que alguna vez tuvo la esperanza de cambiar.

Su madre gritaba, lágrimas de jade resbalaban violentamente de sus mejillas, ella gritaba, forcejeaba, y cuando lo vio morir toda su moral cayó, y con ella su precio como esclava aumentó, haciéndola un producto de considerable valor, único en su especie, pues tenía la dicha de ser, nada más y nada menos que la madre de aquel que nunca existió.

Al ser de doble mirar le aguardaba un futuro especial, y aunque compartiera el mismo sufrir que su familia, no podía hacer nada. Él lo vio morir, él sintió su dolor de una forma distinta a la de los demás. Él era su morail, y aunque también luchó contra su opresión, las ataduras eran fuertes y cuando todo hubo terminado, su Imperiosa Condescendencia se apiadó de él y le otorgó el mayor rango que su sangre le podía permitir tener, él debía estar feliz, ahora era el timonel del barco principal de su Condesa. Pero esta cosa, este "paraíso" como lo llamaba ella, era peor que la muerte.

A la única que le dio el honor de estar "libre" al momento de la ejecución, fue a su pequeña amante de sangre olivo. Ella gritaba, inclusive trató de acercarse para liberarlo de sus cadenas de fuego. Las altas sangres se burlaban de ella, ¿y cómo no debían de hacerlo?, era gracioso ver como una "verde" acudía al rescate de su novio. Ella los quería muertos. Los quería muertos a todos. Quería salir huyendo de ahí con todos, huir los cuatro juntos como solían hacerlo. Quería besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento, curar sus heridas y recitar un pequeño hechizo sobre ellas besándolas una por una. Pero no podía hacerlo, y cuando todo hubo terminado tomo entre sus manos la capa del ser al que más amaba, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El mismo sangre azul que había disparado aquella flecha, tuvo el grandísimo honor de disparar otra flecha, pero esta vez a la amante del sin signo. Y cuando ya la tenía lista, la miró a los ojos y ella le miró a los ojos, sintiendo todo el miedo, toda la rabia y la desdicha que había en ellos, y esto lo hizo dudar, ya no podría dispararle. No. Ella vio su dudar y sin decir palabras él le permitió huir, distrayendo a todos en su lugar, dejándole la vía libre para que consiguiera su libertad. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella había perdido eso al momento de la muerte de su amante, de su familia. Él no sabía que ella se condenaría a sí misma. Condenándose a preservar el mensaje de aquel que jamás existió, y solo cuando murió pudo encontrar la verdadera libertad.

El último grito de aquel mutante dio pie a la revolución, pero esta permanecería en silencio, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Observando como una disputa entre los más grandes piratas, provocada por la posesión de la esclava de jade, era fácilmente ganada por Mindfang, quien coquetamente le envió un beso de despedida causando una rabieta indigna de un ser de semejante porte. Él no permitirá que un alta sangre más baja que él le causara tal humillación.

El castillo de colores era su venganza perfecta. El gran Highblood le causaría una muerte lenta y justa por su crimen de humillación hacia él. Pero se olvidaba severamente de una cosa. Una cosa que manchaba las paredes de aquel castillo y era que todos eran iguales ante los sádicos ojos de aquel jugarlo, que después de escuchar su petición, una sonrisa macabra y un paso para atrás fueron suficientes para decorar las paredes con un lindo nuevo color violeta.

Aquel príncipe quería justicia, y el jugarlo se la otorgaría.

Redglare era conocida por ser la más eficaz en aplicar justicia a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a romperla o que se lo pidieran, por lo que con gusto hizo un carnaval de fuego por todas partes en la flota de aquella pirata, capturándola y llevándola a juicio para que pagase por su crimen.

Ella ya no tenía un brazo, ¿pero que importaba?, la haría pagar en su propio juego, aplicaría su propia justicia.

Redglare estaba en problemas. Una multitud de trolls la habían capturado, y por más que luchase no podía escapar de la soga que tenía en su cuello. Y antes de que la dejaran caer un -"touchè"- salió de sus labios, retorciéndose en aquella cuerda, perdiendo en su propio juego.

Aquella pirata no se iba a ir con las manos vacías, así que tomo la espada de su adversaria, deseando no haberla matado tan rápido y salió de ahí, dispuesta a acabar con aquella bestia gigantesca que tenía enfrente de ella. Y cuando todo hubo acabado se refugió con el exiliado, que con un intercambio de favores él le devolvió el brazo que le faltaba y ella le otorgó su más grande tesoro, porque sabía que con el exiliado, esa pieza tan importante, estaría a salvo.

Esa esfera era importante, le había mostrado su futuro, y por ende, su muerte también. Así que ella lo tomó con tranquilidad cuando aquel ser de hermosas alas bronceadas se enamoró de ella y ella de él, uniendo dos bandos opuestos: Lowbloods y Highbloods.

Él sabía lo que había pasado con el sufridor. Él había tomado eso como una inspiración para acabar con toda esa injusticia. Esa era su inspiración. Su fortaleza. Por eso, al estar frente al gran subjuglador no tuvo miedo, al contrario, se arrancó la banda de su Imperiosa Condescendencia del pecho, le apuntó con el dedo y le dijo que esto iba a acabar, que pagaría por todo lo que había hecho a sus hermanos. Y cuando el gran subjuglador ordenó que le capturasen él simplemente dejó sus alas en libertad y se elevó por los aires, invocando a ese gigantesco dragón que alguna vez fue de la poderosa justicia ciega. El jugarlo lo dejo partir, y cuando se hubo ido, dio aviso a todos los highbloods. Los esclavos querían guerra, la realeza se la daría.

El evocador se paró enfrente de las masas, ya no tenía miedo, era hora de la batalla, de recuperar su libertad.

-Ustedes han venido a luchar como seres libres, y seres libres son. ¿Qué haríamos sin libertad? Luchen a mi lado hoy, y si, pueden que mueran mientras lo hagan. Si huyen vivirán el tiempo que les queda, sin embargo, en su lecho de muerte, ¿no estarán dispuestos a volver aquí y matar a sus enemigos?, puede que nos quiten la vida, pero hoy, hermanos míos, HOY GANAREMOS NUESTRA LIBERTAD.-

Y la guerra empezó.

Nuestros personajes, el evocador y mindfang lucharon valientemente contra los highbloods, cortando la carne del enemigo, acabando con todos de un solo golpe. Y cuando todo hubo acabado solo quedaba una Highblood por exterminar.

Ella besó sus labios y tomó el control de su mente. Él lloraba, pero no se resistió al control y sin mirar clavó su jabalina en el pecho de ella dando fin a su vida. Ahora había cumplido con su misión ya no había más highbloods que opresaran a los de su linaje y por eso sonrió y se alejó de la que una vez fue su amada, diciéndole -te amo- por última vez.

Doce representantes de todas las castas, desde la más baja a la más alta se embarcaron en un juego terrible, tan terrible que, aunque tuvieran al mejor líder, no pudieron evitar que su planeta, su hogar, quedara destruido.

Por eso, cuando su Imperiosa Condescendencia se percató de que su imperio estaba siendo bombardeado por los meteoros de Skaia, ordenó a su timonel que llevara su nave lo más rápido posible a ese planeta, sin importarle que el esfuerzo le había matado. Pero no importó que tan rápido fuera, nada importaba ya, pues su imperio había sido completamente destruido dejando un desierto lleno de cráteres en su lugar. Ella lo observaba todo desde la punta de su nave. Sintiendo como la ira y la frustración llenaban todo su monargico ser.

Y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta a buscar un nuevo lugar donde quedarse, la vio. Vio como una doncella vestida de verde se le acercaba amenazante ofreciéndole un trato, ser la servidora de un ente tan poderoso como el tiempo mismo o morir. Pero no importaba cual fuese lo que ella pidiera, al final lucharía contra aquella doncella, matándola y al mismo tiempo dándole lo que más deseaba, su libertad. La condesa la miro y miro su tierra. No importaba que hubiera matado a aquella doncella, porque al final la doncella ganó. La condesa se convirtió en la nueva servidora de aquel ente poderoso tan como el tiempo mismo, dando a inicio a una preparación que acabaría con la extinción de todo ser que se atreviera a impedir el despertar de su nuevo mesías.

Y al final el mutante dejo de ver el futuro, se acomodó sus ropas y se fue, dejándole al tiempo hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

* * *

Bueno, el final es malo lose :B pero me ha encantado como quedo lo demàs uvu, es mi primer fanfic-no-songfic :'D y estoy orgullosa de mi resultado uvu.

como sea pueden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, consejos, lo que quieran shabos uvu

como sha no tengo nada que decir los dejo, bai uvu *inserte corazon cabuai aqui porque fanfiction no me deja ponerlo*


End file.
